Filha de Deméter
by Electra Potter
Summary: Um conto escrito para a aula de Português, baseado nos livros de PJO. One-shot.


**Os primeiros anos de vida suscitaram em mim o gosto pela aventura. O meu pai dizia não saber bem o porquê da existência e vivia mudando de trabalho, de mulher e de cidade. A característica mais marcante de meu pai era a sua rotatividade. Dizia-se filosofo sem livros, com uma única fortuna: o pensamento. Eu no começo achava meu pai tão só um homem amargurado por ter sido abandonado por minha mãe quando eu era de colo. Morávamos então o alto da rua Ramiro Barcelos, em Porto Alegre, o meu pai me levava a passear todas as manhãs na praça Júlio de Castilhos e me ensinava os nomes das árvores, eu não gostava s[o de ficar nos nomes, gostava de saber a característica de cada vegetal, a régio de origem. Ele me dizia que o mundo não era só aquelas plantas, era também as pessoas que passavam e as que ficavam e que cada um tem seu drama.**

Hoje eu tenho treze anos, moro em São Paulo. Tenho dois amigos: Willian e Isabella. Eles são meus melhores amigos. Os dois sempre vão a um acampamento de verão. Sortudos.

- Alice, preciso falar com você, querida. – a professora Dodds me chamou. Ele era americana, mas falava muito bem o português brasileiro.

- Ok, senhora. – eu respondi, nervosa. Sempre que um professor queria falar comigo não era boa coisa. Podia ser recuperação, notas baixas, às vezes até mesmo expulsão. Tudo por causa da maldita dislexia, o déficit de atenção e não esquecendo a hiperatividade, é claro.

- Nós te esperamos lá fora, Alice. – Isabella disse, parecendo preocupada, mas saindo da sala assim que o sinal bateu.

- Muito bem querida. Onde está o Cinturão de Afrodite? – ela perguntou, vindo na minha direção.

- Cinturão o quê? – eu perguntei, ficando com medo.

- Ora, querida, não se faça de desentendida. –ela disse, se transformando numa coisa que só poderia ser descrita como uma visão dos infernos. Eu berrei de susto. Nesse momento, Isabella e Willian entraram na sala e atacaram aquela coisa, transformando-a em pó, literalmente.

- O-oque era aquilo? – eu perguntei, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Uma fúria. Ou benevolente. Nomes têm poder, sabe... – Isabella disse.

– O que ela disse pra você? – Willian pareceu preocupado.

- Ela me perguntou sobre um Cinturão de Afrodite. – eu respondi, não entendendo aonde eles queriam chegar com aquilo.

- Precisamos ir pro Acampamento, rápido.- Isabella disse.

- Vamos falar com teu pai. Agora. – Willian disse, me puxando pra porta. Graças a Deus minha casa ficava a cinco minutos da escola.

- O que aconteceu? – meu pai perguntou, assustado. Willian explicou rapidamente sobre a Sra. Dodds e sobre o Cinturão de Afrodite. Meu pai correu até o quarto dele, e quando voltou, tinha uma mochila em mãos, a mesma que eu sempre perguntava o que tinha dentro e ele respondia que no tempo certo eu saberia.

- Vamos para o Aeroporto, já avisou seu pai, Isabella? –meu pai perguntou.

- Liguei pra ele no caminho pra cá.

- Filha, te explico tudo no caminho. – meu pai disse, saindo da casa, com nós três no encalço.

- Me explicar o que? –eu perguntei, confusa.

- Sobre a sua mãe. – ele só respondeu quando estávamos dentro do carro. – Vai ser difícil você acreditar, mas... Enfim, sua mãe me abandonou quando você ainda era um bebê. Ela não tinha escolha. Sabe sobre mitologia grega, certo? Os deuses, os semideuses... Falei deles para você se preparar. É tudo verdade, Alice. Tudo aquilo é real. Sua mãe é uma deusa grega.

COMOÉQUEÉ?

- Você é uma semideusa. Isabella é filha de Afrodite. Willian é filho de Ares. Eles cuidam de você desde o começo do ano letivo.

-Ãhn... quem é minha mãe? – eu perguntei, com a cabeça fazendo votas e voltas. Bela hora de o déficit de atenção dar a honra de sua presença.

- Isso você descobre no Acampamento. Chegamos ao Aeroporto. Vamos, querida. – ele disse, preocupado. – Comprei sua passagem semana passada. Isabella e Willian me falaram que você precisaria ir ao Acampamento esse ano. Aqui está.

Ele me entregou a passagem, meus documentos e fizemos o check-in. Depois ele se despediu de mim. Entramos no avião e eu acabei dormindo. Acordei com Isabella me sacudindo, dizendo que tínhamos chegado. Saímos do aeroporto de Nova York, e pegamos um táxi. Paramos no meio do nada. Literalmente.

- Têm certeza que querem ficar aqui? – o motorista pareceu desconfiado.

- Sim. – Willian dispensou o cara.

Subimos uma colina enorme, que tinha um pinheiro no topo, além de uma pele de carneiro dourada, parecendo feita de ouro e um dragão enorme tomando conta.

Aquele lugar era maravilhoso.

- Vamos falar com Quíron. – Willian disse, sorrindo.

Tinha que admitir que tinha uma quedinha por ele desde o começo do ano.

- Vamos lá, então. – Isabella me olhou, maliciosa. Bem, ela percebeu. Droga.

Nós caminhamos até uma casa grande, que parecia de campo, azul céu. Tinha dois homens lá. Um usava cadeira de rodas e o outro era meio gordinho, que usava roupas extravagantes.

- Quíron, Sr. D. – ela sorriu pro homem na cadeira de rodas e fez uma careta ao gordinho.

- Crianças. – o homem que eu supunha ser Quíron sorriu. – Sou Quíron, instrutor do Acampamento. – ele se levantou da cadeira de rodas, coisa que eu achava meio impossível.

Mais impossível eram as **quatro** pernas dele isso sim. E um rabo.

- Olá. – eu disse, olhando fixamente parte cavalo de Quíron. – Sou Alice.

- Ah sim. Alice. Já escutei muito esse nome, certo Willian? – ele sorriu olhando Willian, que corou absurdamente.

- Uma benevolente atacou Alice e perguntou sobre o Cinturão de minha mãe. E agora? – Isabella disse, séria.

Quíron pareceu pensar.

- Amanhã convocarei o conselho de guerra. Acredito que Percy e Annabeth poderão ajuda-los. Agora, levem Alice para conhecer o Acampamento.

- Seja bem vinda, Aline. – Sr. D nem olhou na minha cara.

O Acampamento tinha de tudo, de campos de morangos à arena de lutas e estábulos de pégasos.

Finalmente a hora do jantar chegou. Me sentei com o chalé de Hermes, já que ainda não sabia que era meu parente olimpiano. Conheci os Stoll. Muito legais, porém extremamente trolls. Em seguida fomos para a fogueira. Assim que pisei lá, todo mundo, incluindo o gordinho mal encarado da casa grande azul olhou para a minha cabeça.

Obviamente olhei. Vai que era um inseto.

Tinha uma coisa, um galhinho de trigo, daqueles que você coloca na árvore de natal, formado por uma fumaça meio amarelada.

- Seja bem vinda, Alice, filha de Démeter, deusa da Agricultura. – Quíron disse, sorrindo.

- Vai ali, com seus irmãos. – Travis sorriu. – Mas, por favor, continue nossa amiga sim? – ele riu.

Cantamos músicas de Acampamento, rimos e finalmente fomos dormir. Meu chalé era perfeito, em minha opinião. Grama no telhado, flores espalhadas por tanto canto que você puder imaginar.

Esse foi meu primeiro dia no Acampamento Meio Sangue, e algo me dizia que muita coisas ainda estavam para acontecer.


End file.
